2-Deoxy-D-(3H) glucose uptake was studied in isolated cerebral capillaries obtained from gerbils subjected to bilateral common carotid artery occlusion with and without release. Both the ischemia and the postischemic recirculation of the cerebral blood flow affected the capillary function as was evident by the reduction and increase of 3H 2-DG uptake respectively. Both processes were transient and dependent on the duration of the experimental period. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Spatz, M., Mrsulja, B.B., Micic, D., Mrsulja, B.J. and Klatzo, I.: Ischemic and post-ischemic effects on the 2-deoxy-D-(3H) glucose uptake in cerebral capillaries. Brain Res. 120: 141-145, 1977.